


Wings

by Tuned_Realities



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Akuma Homura, Being Meguca Is Suffering, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Goddess Madoka - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm so sorry, Lots of Goddess, Lots of headcanon, Madokami, Maybe some AU, None of these really follow a greater story, Other, POV Second Person, POV Third Person, Puella Magi Madoka Magica Spoilers, Short Stories, Some plot that connects somewhere I guess, This series left me an emotional wreck, demon homura does what she wants, magical girl suffering, more to come - Freeform, probably pretty inaccurate, space aesthetic tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 20:36:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12590060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuned_Realities/pseuds/Tuned_Realities
Summary: With their wings and rebirth comes their own new issues.A collection of Madoka Magica short stories, most of which will probably revolve around the Goddess and the Demon.





	Wings

**Author's Note:**

> A short story about Her Salvation.

At first, all you feel is the unbearable pain. Overwhelming, it surrounds you. You can't exactly place it, but it hits you soon enough. This is Despair. 

 

You look at your Soul Gem, your heart sinking in your chest. You didn't get to cleanse it after all. The once bright color had faded into a deep, dark color. Black but not quite. It makes sense. Everything that had happened was too much for you. It had welled up, your anger, your hate, your sadness, it had all been bursting forth from you, your gem becoming harder and harder to clean. Soon, you had given up altogether. You hadn't believed anything could happen to you. 

 

Yet here you are, dying. Becoming the very thing you had fought so hard against. Brilliant irony. 

 

You pity the witches, suddenly. They had once been you, and you would soon be one of them. 

 

A choked sob escapes your throat. 

 

It's all dark, and it's becoming so dark so quickly. You don't have much longer left. 

 

Then, suddenly, it's bright, brighter than you could ever imagine. Funny. Maybe you're dying normally after all. You like the thought. 

 

But the light isn't getting closer, it's getting bigger, wisps of the brightness seeming to fly from it to the left and right... almost... dancing. What's that ringing in your ears? It sounds too distant to tell now, but it shouldn't matter soon, you can feel it, squinting against the light... all of which is still getting bigger. Some of it is even taking form, twirling and leaping about, strangely much like girls around your age. The noise is getting louder, too. It's singing, you realize. The light has become girls singing a chorus of "Dona Nobis Pacem", dancing to the sound of their brilliant soprano and alto voices A procession.

 

This must truly be heaven calling for you. 

 

From the light, another girl appears. She's beautiful. Her arms outstretched toward you, a gentle smile on her face, wings on her back. She's an angel. The word sounds right but doesn't fit this pink-haired girl before you. Her white dress ripples in all directions, the very fabric of the universe. 

 

No, this is no angel, but a Goddess. A goddess here to grant her salvation. 

 

You're crying before you realize it. Big, hot tears streak down your cheeks. Salvation. 

 

You flinch as you feel the object in your hand break. Looking over, you see the shards of your Soul Gem in your hand, light fading from them. An emptiness you hadn't realized you had fills you, whole again. The Goddess looks at you, crouching beside you. She grabs your hand and pulls you into her arms. She can't restore your life, but she can make the last seconds of it at least somewhat better. You look up at the last face you'll ever see, the porcelain-like skin, her pink bangs falling over her golden eyes, the gentle and serene expression she wears. The jewel on her chest. 

 

"You don't have to worry about anything anymore." Her voice is higher-pitched than expected, child-like. You hadn't realized how young she looked. It was almost too big a responsibility for such a girl, who didn't look like she was younger than you. 

 

You can't reply, only let out a choked sob in return. Your vision is getting blurrier, your limbs becoming number and number. This is it. This is the end. 

 

You feel the Goddess smile at you one more time before you feel yourself slip away, whole, not in despair. 

 

This is her salvation.


End file.
